CeCe Drake
'''CeCe Drake '''is a character from Pretty Little Liars. Season 3 In "Crazy," Aria, Spencer, and Emily hear CeCe use a quote Alisonwould always say. CeCe overhears them and approaches them. She introduces herself as one of Alison's friends and said Alison told her about all of them. After leaving, the Liars note how alike Alison and CeCe are and debate whether it was CeCe that looks like Alison or vice versa. When Emily and Nate were looking for something he wanted to getJenna for her birthday, CeCe could tell Emily didn't like it and assumed she had feelings for Nate. In "The Kahn Game," CeCe tells Spencer she knows a guy who can help her get into the college she wants. After Aria and Spencer ride with CeCe to the party, CeCe played a round of Truth with Eric Kahn, Noel's older brother. She promises Spencer that she will give her college application to the admissions counselor, but at first it is unclear what she did with it. Later, Spencer receives an email from the college accepting her application, thus confirming that CeCe did, in fact, give it to the guy. In "Single Fright Female," CeCe is seen posting something at the front of the school when Spencer asks her what she's doing. CeCe tells her she's trying to spread the word about a fashion show.In a flashback CeCe and Alison talk in her car, and Alison tells her about how she'd set up Paige by writing her a love letter, pretending to be Emily. CeCe says she's proud of her. When Paige appears for the setup, Alison confronts her and threatens to tell her father, who is the deacon at the church. Paige screams at Alison to give her the note back, but Alison says that she owns her now. In Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Inferno, when Emily finds Alison's old biology notebook, she discovers a photo of Alison and CeCe in Cape May. Emily later goes to CeCe and asks her who "Beach Hottie" is, but CeCe says she doesn't know. When Emily asks if Jason knew, she says if he did he would've done something to the guy for talking to Ali. When Emily ask why, we flashback to a night when CeCe was hanging out at a crab shack and spots Alison, she tells her that she is 2 weeks late and she didn't use protection all the time. When CeCe asks her if she told 'Him", she says she can't because he would kill her. CeCe then tells Emily that she isn't a doctor but Ali thought she was pregnant. In "What Becomes of the Broken-Hearted", CeCe is at the Brew when Emily spots her and starts asking questions about "Beach Hottie", she would leave stating that she doesn't have time to answer questions since she has to get pictures for her website. She would call Aria, who would ask if she could bring an assistant, since the original photographer was a "dork" - taking pictures on his phone. CeCe would leave Aria and Wesley alone to go get some dinner and then later call and say that she got towed. While this happening, Jason and Emily find a picture of CeCe with Alison and Wilden after CeCe claimed not to know him. Jason then tells Emily of the night Alison was killed, he saw 'Alison' arguing with Melissa but when he called her name it was CeCe dressed as Alison. In "Hot Water", Hanna sees Wilden put CeCe in his car. Later, Emily goes to visit CeCe and notices that she is packing. CeCe would reveal that Melissa took the photos of Ali, herself, Wilden and that she is leaving Rosewood. In"I'm Your Puppet" Spencer finds out CeCe had a visitor pass to Radley signed by Wren, and she was visiting Mona while she was there. According to Wren he got into a lot of trouble for allowing her a pass at a time when Mona wasn't supposed to be seeing anyone. But he let Cece see Mona because she was desperate to do so as CeCe also was traumatized by Alison. Alison apparently got CeCe thrown out of school. CeCe wanted to act as a mentor for Mona. Apparently it was Melissa who called CeCe to tell her that Mona was in Radley. But why? In A DAngerous GAme she appears only in photo form when Hanna is showing Malcolm pictures of people who are suspects if taking him to the carnival but he says it wasn't her.